Lovely and Temprate? Quite A Combo.
by Goggled Monkey
Summary: Boongar girl's birthday Daikeru. TK's been getting strange notes in his locker. Can he figure out who's sending them?


(Type a title for your page here) **'Happy Birthday to yooou!'  
'Happy Birthday to yooou!'  
'Happy Birthday dear Boongar giiiiirl.'  
'Happy Birthday to yooooooooooooou.'  
And many more.  
On channel four  
You're quite a bore  
**

'ello all. In case you haven't guessed this is another birthday gift to my buddy Boongar girl. As per request (Or me hounding her whatever) I was given a coupling to write a story about. Was the coupling chosen a completely new, used, impossible coupling? Um... No, not really. So, then did I say "No, I will not write that stupid coupling"? No, of course not. Because the coupling happens to be Daikeru, one of which I am quite fond of. Also I had a story idea in the back of my head for one, so it's not much work for me. Anyway, without much ado, Boongar girl's birthday story...... 

Lovely and Temperate? Quite a combo 

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of may,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance, or nature's changing course untrimm's;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st,  
So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.  
_

TK stared at the note in his hand until he was sure it was about to burst into flames. It was the oddest thing. He just opened his locker and there it was. A Shakespeare sonnet written out in strangely familiar handwriting on paper that looked like it had been ripped from a notebook. Blue ruled lines and all. 

While people passed him in the hall, eager to go home, he stood and stared. He would be late meeting his friends but still... The sonnet was all on the page. No other writings appeared._ No, I read this and thought of you TK_ or any _I cannot keep my love secret any longer. Meet me by the park fountain._ Or even a_ Hey, TK there's a quiz on this stupid sonnet tomorrow._ Nothing at all. Taking one more look at the paper, he shrugged and stuffed it in his backpack. 

Most likely it had been put into the wrong locker. For all he knew it was someone's homework. He slammed the locker shut and twirled the lock's dial. Shouldering his backpack and hurrying to the computer lab he promptly forgot about the note. 

It wasn't until later that night that he remembered it and pulled it out. He had had a very long day. Even when school got out, he didn't seem relived. He immediately went to the Digiworld (After being yelled at by Yolei for being late.) and stayed there for three hours knocking spires down. Davis seemed to be more ticked of at him then usual and avoided the blond like a plague. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve the wrath of that red head. Ken stayed out of TK's way, too. Most likely because he didn't want to choose sides and Davis was Ken's best friend. 

TK got home to find his mom locked up in her office writing, so he grabbed some chips and headed for his room. Patamon happily read through a pile of comics before falling asleep on them. After eating half of TK's chips. TK had been lying on his back, staring, bored, at the ceiling when remembering the poem. He searched through his backpack before he found it. 

He read through it once; then twice. He recognized it from its first lines as a sonnet of Shakespeare. Funny it was the first time he had ever read all the lines. 

"Shall I compare thee to a summers day?"_ I wonder if this was left in my locker on purpose?_ TK thought as he reread the lines, musing over the paper's origins. If it was that act was thoughtful enough. No one had ever sent him poetry before. He smiled warmly. Even if it was just an old poem rewritten. Someone had taken the time to send it to him. He mused over the words. 

_It talks a lot about beauty._ He thought. He wondered if it was an admission of love. The poem seemed about love. Or at least Shakespeare's love to the girl he was writing to. Did the poem mean he had a secret admirer? If the poem meant any thing, is that what it meant? He never had a secret admirer before. He liked the idea. _I hope I like who it is. _

TK shook his head. He was being silly. It was just some poem, not even to him. Written by a man that died a long time ago. The thought didn't wipe the smile from his face though. He shrugged and turned off the lights, clutching the poem under his arm as he slept. 

******** 

TK awoke in the morning with a start as his alarm blared in his ear. He reached to shut it off, then lay back in his bed, still somewhat sleepy. A warm spot on his chest made him look down at a curled up sleeping Patamon. The 'mon must have woken up in the middle of the night and moved to where he was most comfortable: TK's chest. TK smiled moving to pat his digimon on the head. The movement caused a sound of paper crumpling. He looked around for the source. He pulled from halfway under him the sonnet. 

His cheeks flushed as he realized he had slept with it. He folded it carefully before gently sliding the sleeping Patamon off his chest. The Digimon cracked open on eye mumbling a protest before falling back asleep. Opening his dresser draws he pulled out clean clothes and grabbed a hat from his closet. He headed for the bathroom where he planned to have a long hot shower. 

Fifteen minutes later, he exited the bathroom scrubbing his hair with a towel. He dropped his hat, towel and poem on the kitchen table to retrieve his homework from his bedroom. As he past her study he heard his mom hard at work typing on the computer. She had gotten up probably a half-hour before TK. That was the thing about TK and his mom they were both morning persons. That was a thing he had to remember when staying over at Matt's. Matt did not take kindly to being woken up at what he called an ungodly hour. 

Returning to the kitchen TK stuck two pieces of bread into the toaster then poured a bowl of lucky charms. His mom always made a face whenever he got her to buy it. She couldn't believe he needed marshmallow in his cereal. He added milk. Ah well he liked it. Patamon did too so TK poured him a bowl. He brought it to his room and put it on the bed for when Patamon awoke. 

By the time he got back to the kitchen his toast was done and his lucky charms were mushy. Just the way he liked it. He finished up his toast and cereal then poured himself a big glass of orange juice. He gulped it down while he looked at the clock. He should be going in a few minutes. 

He grabbed his hat and poem. He stared at the poem for a moment before shaking his head and stuffing it in his pocket. _Nothing more will come of it._ He figured putting his hat on and racing out the door. 

******** 

He was wrong, of course. The next poem came after lunch when TK went to retrieve his math text. He watched in awe as it slowly fluttered to the floor by his feet. He grabbed it and quickly scanned it. Another sonnet and again no other writing. He wanted to read it over but couldn't if he wanted to get to class on time. He hurried down the hall and entered the math room just as second bell rang. 

He sat in the second row from the back and propped his textbook up. He could read the poem at his leisure. He didn't need to hear the lecture anyway. He knew all that math already. Once behind his text he glanced around to see if any one was watching him read his note. 

No one. Everyone had their eyes on the math teacher except for Akira ,who was napping behind his textbook, and Davis. The holder of courage glanced over at TK, noticed the note, reddened and went back to the comic he was reading under his desk. 

_What's with him?_ TK thought before returning to his poetry. The new sonnet was written in the same handwriting but with green ink. TK carefully read it. 

O, how much more doth beauty beauteous seem _By that sweet ornament which thruth doth give:  
The rose looks fair, but fairer we it deem  
For that sweet odor which doth in it live.  
The canker-blooms have full as deep dye  
As the perfumed tinctue of the roses,  
Hang on such thorns and play as wantonly  
When summers breath thier masked buds dis-  
closes:  
But, for their virtue only is their show,  
They live unwoo'd and unrespested fade,  
Die to themselves. Sweet roses do not so;  
of their sweeth deaths are sweetest odors  
made:  
And so of you, beauteous and lovely youth,  
When that shall fade, My verse distill your  
truth.  
_ _Nice, _he thought. Ok, someone for sure was sending these to him. Was it a secret admirer? TK decided to assume it was. How could he find out who was giving them to him? He couldn't exactly stake out his locker could he? He glanced at the poems. Maybe there was reason someone sent these poems. Like clues or something. TK smiled. That might work. 

******** 

"Hey, mom?" He yelled upon entering his apartment. 

"TK! What have I told you?" His mom yelled back. 

"Don't yell in the apartment!" He called heading for her office. 

"That's right!" She called back. She looked up as he entered he office. "Now what can I do for you sweetie?" 

TK leaned against the wall, eyeing the piles of paper covering her desk. "Do you have any Shakespeare stuff? 

His mom blinked leaning back in her chair. "Shakespeare?" She questioned "As in William Shakespeare?" 

TK nodded. 

"I think I have some plays or something." 

She got up and headed for her bookcase. The bookcase of doom as TK thought of it. It held pretty much any book you could want but the chances of finding them was nil. Only his mom could navigate it. She had her own weird shelving system that made TK glad she wasn't a librarian. 

His mom pulled down a pile of books and sifted through them. "I have a few plays of his but not all. I don't particularly like him that much." She admitted pushing half the books aside. "I mostly keep them around in case you need them for school or something. Good thing, huh?" She looked up at her son and smiled. "So, do you need them for a project?" 

"Something for school." TK said, not exactly lying. 

"Here we are." She said finally standing up with three books. She handed the pile to TK. " _Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet and Twelfth Night._" She read the titles out as he took them. 

"Do you have any of Shakespeare sonnets?" TK asked hopefully. 

His mom shook her head. "Sorry TK. I might have Macbeth hidden somewhere, that's it. Do you want me to find it for you?" 

"No, it's ok." TK held up his small pile of books. "I'll just take these for now." 

"Ok sweetie have fun." His mom said sitting back in front of her computer. "Hope you get more out of them then I did." 

"Sure mom." TK replied before heading for his room. 

"Hey TK." Patamon greeted from the bed upon TK's arrival. 

"Hey Patamon." TK responded warmly sitting on the bed beside his Digimon. "How are you doing?" 

"Great!" Patamon happily exclaimed fluttering around for a bit before landing again on the bed. "TK, what are you reading?" The Digimon asked gesturing to TK's books 

"This? Oh I'm reading this poet called Shakespeare's stuff. Someone's keeps sending me his sonnets and I think if I study some of his stuff I might figure out who's sending it to me." TK picked up _Twelfth Night_ and cracked it open. He had read _Romeo and Juliet_ in school and watched a bit of the _Hamlet_ movie but had never heard of _Twelfth Night._

"Can I read one TK?" Patamon asked landing on the books. 

"Sure Patamon." TK agreed. 

"Thanks." The digimon said before opening _Hamlet._

TK concentrated on the opening scene on _Twelfth Night. _It started with a duke being regretted by his love. TK turned the first page when Patamon tapped him on his shoulder. 

"Yes?" He asked turning to his partner who looked back at him confused. 

"TK? What language is this written in?" 

TK laughed and Patamon frowned. "Sorry Patamon I'm not laughing at you." TK assured noticing he might of upset his partner. "Shakespeare is just hard to understand. Do you want me to read this play to you?" TK asked holding up the play he held in his hand. Patamon nodded. 

"That be great TK!" Patamon said infused 

TK smiled. Even though it probably wouldn't help him find his secret admirer he and Patamon would probably enjoy the play. He turned back to the duke and began to read out loud to Patamon. 

******** 

It came the next day in his locker. He arrived to school in record time, opened his locker and there it was. Another sonnet. TK grinned. He was starting to like this. He grabbed his poem and backpack then headed for the library. He had lots of time before the bell rang for class and he was going to enjoy reading the sonnet. He also was halfway through _Romeo and Juliet_ (He and Patamon had finished _Twelfth Night_ the pervious night.) and didn't want to wait until after school to finish. It was funny that he missed most of the play when they had read it during class. Maybe that's why he had done so bad on the test. Now it all seemed to make sense. 

On his hurry to the library he ran into Davis. Literally. After helping the holder of courage up and waiting for the boy to mumble insults (TK caught the words stupid TA, clumsy and blond.) TK asked the redhead why he was in school so early. 

"You usually make it here right as the bell rings. Why so early?" 

Davis shrugged then hurried around the blond boy. "I had something to do." was all TK heard. 

TK shook his head. He wondered if the something Davis had to do was detention. Once making it to the library TK pulled out the poem and read it over. 

_To, fair friend, you never can be old,  
For as you were when first your eye I eyed,  
Such seems your beauty still. Three winters  
cold  
Have from the forests shook three summers'  
pride  
Three beauteous springs to yellow autumn  
turn'd  
In process of the seasons have I seen  
Three april perfumes in three hot Junes  
green.  
Ah! yet doth beauty, like a dial-hand  
Steal from his figure and no pace perceived;  
So your sweet hue, which methinks still doth  
stand  
Hath motion and mine eye may be deceived:  
For fear of which, hear this, thou age un-  
bred;  
Ere you were born beauty's summer  
dead._  
TK blinked in response to the poem. It seemed different then the other two but he wasn't sure why. It still called him a beauty and all the rest. What was different? He re-read it. Now what was it? 

"That's it!" He cried suddenly. He flinched then looked around. Lucky the library was empty and nobody noticed his outburst. He returned to his poem. 

That's why this one was different. It said years. It said in so many words how long his admirer had known him. 

His admirer had met him.....when? He scanned the paper. Three winters, three summers, three spring, and three autumns. That made three years. 

Who had he known for three years? 

The original digidestined of course. Which one though? 

Matt was off the list right away cause that was just plain creepy. Tai went with him because unless he and Izzy had a fight he wouldn't be sending love notes. Izzy was also out. Mimi was out of the country so she was out. Joe had absolutely no chance to leave the notes his school on the other side of the city was out. Sora the holder of the crest of love would be direct if she liked TK and would not be sending him notes. That left? 

"Kari." 

TK's heart plummeted. 

******** 

TK stared in the mirror look of downcast upon him. He had done it. Asked Kari out, that is. After school. They were going for ice cream. Just the two of them. TK grimaced and ran a comb through his blond hair. It didn't really need to be combed but he needed to do something to stop from fretting. It really didn't help. 

He was just going out with Kari to break her heart. She had sent him all those sonnets to him, done all that work and he was going to hurt her feelings. He felt horrible. 

Part of him wished he liked Kari that way but the rest knew for certain he didn't. In fact, in reality there was no way he would ever like any girl that way. That was a fact that he had found out a while ago. In all reality there was more chance of him liking Davis. 

The reflection of TK and the real thing blushed slightly as his mind ran a quick scenario of him kissing the cinnamon boy. He quickly rid himself of the thought with a frown. It was no time for him to have dumb little fantasies. He had to worry about Kari and hurting Kari. Besides everyone knew that Davis was interested in Kari. 

That was a thought. Maybe if Kari wasn't too upset he could fix her up with Davis. TK quickly shook his head. Actually, he didn't like that idea much. Maybe he could set her up with a member of the basket ball team. 

He looked at his watch, then sighed. It was time to go. One more look in the mirror. Once more with the comb. Hanging out with Matt in the dressing room taught him primping. Straightened his collar. 

"Ok," he said to reflection. "Let's do this." He left the bathroom stalking as quietly as he could by his mom's study. Obviously, not quiet enough. 

"Bye, TK." His mom's voice rang cheerfully from the office door. "Have fun on you date." 

"Yeah, sure mom." He replied somewhat unenthusiastic. 

His mom, confused, stuck her head out from her office. "Something wrong sweetie? I'd think you'd be happy going on a date." 

TK faked a smile. "Yah, mom. I'm really happy. Feeling great." 

His mom raised an eyebrow. "If you say so honey. Have fun." She repeated. 

"I will, Mom. Bye." TK said heading for the door. He wasn't sure but as he went through the door he was sure he heard his mom mutter. 

"My little boy. All grown up." 

Shaking his head he walked down the street. It wasn't long before he was looking a Kari's apartment building. He climbed the stairs to her door. He was meeting Kari here then they'd walk to the Ice-cream parlor. He took a breath. 

"Here goes nothing." He rang the bell. The sound of footsteps the door opened. There was Kari. His eyes widened. It was Kari but she looked different. She was pretty. Well, she was always pretty (For a girl) but she was pettier. She had a yellow sundress covered in pink roses. Her hair was held in the same pink berets they usually were held in but it glittered. Yes, her hair glittered and her fingernails were painted pink and glittered. And her painted light yellow toenails, which he could see through her sandals, glittered too. 

_Oh no! _He thought miserably,_ She actually dressed up. She actually cares about this date!_

"H....h... Hi Kari." he said nervously ."Ready to...um go?" 

Kari nodded almost shyly. "Sure." 

_I'm a horrible person! _He wanted to cry. He didn't. He held out his arm to Kari. She took it with a smile. He smiled back, feeling ill to his stomach. 

"We'll have to walk. The Porsche is in the shop." he joked weakly._ God, that was lame._

Kari tittered. "Hee hee. You're so funny.......TK." Her voice sounded forced. _I wonder if she's nervous._

The walk was uneventful. Except for the two ladies who saw them and called them the cutest couple. Then TK wish a bus would hit him. One didn't and soon they were in the brightly-lit ice-cream parlor. TK led Kari to the counter, then let go of her hand. He ordered a fudge sundae, leaning casually on the counter. 

"You can have any thing you want." He informed Kari. 

_Oh, that's good. Ice-cream sure makes up for a broken heart._ His mind said snidely. _Shut up._ He replied irritably. Kari ordered a lemon serbert. They got their stuff and TK paid before heading for a booth. TK looked at Kari's serbert and his faced paled. 

_I can't believe it. Her serbert matches her outfit. Did she do that on purpose? How can I say no to a girl who matches her food? _

The couple sat down at a booth and ate thier frozen snacks. 

_Oh, I don't want to do this. Maybe I can just pretend to date her, act like a real jerk and make her break up with me. No, that will never work. TK you gotta do this and you gotta do this now. _

TK sighed and putdown his spoon. Kari looked up from her half-eaten serbert at him. 

"Kari, there's something I have to tell you." 

Kari put her hand up. "No, please TK, I have to tell you something first." 

_Oh please, don't say you love me or something. Please don't._

"TK I... 

_Please_

.....I don't like you like this. I mean, I like you but not like this." Kari blurted out. "I mean, you're like my brother. I don't want to date you or any thing. I am so sorry. Don't be upset, please." Kari stopped then put her hands together foreignness asking style and looked at TK expectedly. 

_Wait, so she doesn't like me._

"Oh, thank god." TK sighed in relief. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." 

A look of confusion crossed Kari's face. "Soo, you don't like me either?" 

TK nodded. "I just asked you out to tell you that. I mean, you're like my sister. I'm so glad I didn't hurt you're feelings." 

"Me, too. Only, um, if you don't like me, why did you ask me out and making me think you liked me." 

TK smiled, eating a spoonful of ice cream. "Ok, I have to tell you a secret." Kari nodded leaning in. "I've been getting these love notes. Shakespeare, actually. I thought you had sent them. Obviously I was wrong and I have no idea who is sending them to me." 

Kari leaned back. "Aww, that's so sweet. I have no idea who's sending you those notes, though. Defiantly not me. I know nothing about Shakespeare." 

TK shrugged. "No offence Kari but I'm glad it wasn't you sending the notes." 

"I'm not offended. Can I look at the notes if it's ok?" 

"Sure." TK said brightly pulling the three notes from where he kept them folded in his pocket. He was actually proud to show them off. It was after all his first secret admirer. He handed them over to Kari. 

"I just found them in my locker. Not signed or any thing." 

Kari glanced at them then eyes wide she read them carefully through. After a few minutes she wordlessly handed them back to TK. Her expression looked like amusement. 

"So any thoughts?" TK asked hopefully. 

"Well not from me. I know nothing on the sonnets. I do, on the other hand, know someone who could help you." 

"Who?" TK asked. "Izzy?" 

Kari snorted. "Izzy? What would he know about a love poem. No, you should talk to Davis. I hear he reads a lot of Shakespeare lately." 

"Davis?" 

She nodded. 

"My friend Davis? Daisuke Motomiya. Davis." 

"Yeah, that one." 

"He reads this stuff. Davis, the leader. Holder of courage. Spiky, reddish, brownish hair and goggles?" 

"Yes. TK, for goodness sake, how many people do you know named Davis?" 

"One, I guess." TK said with a shrug. "I just never knew he was into poems." 

"Lots of stuff you didn't know he was into." 

"Huh?" 

Kari waved a hand finishing her serbert. "Nothing. Say why don't you go over and talk to him. He should be home now." 

TK nodded. "Yah, I guess I could do that it wouldn't hurt." The two stood up and headed for the door. 

Kari turned to him. "Well, thank you for the ice-cream." 

TK nodded. "My pleasure." 

Kari blushed then gave him a peck on the cheek. The whole parlor awed. TK glared at them and Kari rolled her eyes. 

"People are annoying." He told her stuffing his hands in his pockets and headed for Davis' apartment building. 

******** 

Making his way to the apartment building, TK racked his brains. Who would send him love notes? Yolei possibly. Maybe someone from school. He tried to think back if anyone had been acting weird lately. Nope, nobody, girl or boy. At least, not people who'd send TK notes. Davis had been early for school but, well, it was Davis. 

He reached the door with the nameplate Motomiya on it and knocked. The was a pause before someone from inside called, "Come in." 

TK reached for the knob opening the door carefully then stepping in. He closed the door behind him. 

"Whoever you are, I'm in the kitchen." Jun's voice floated irritably through an open door way. TK called an affirmation and removed his shoes. As he passed the living room, he glanced in but didn't see any of the senior Motomiyas. He didn't usually see them, anyway. He entered the kitchen. 

He was surprised. The table was covered in piles of books. Jun was alone at the table, busying herself flipping through a thick text. She glanced up at his entrance and smiled brightly. 

"Hi." She said, chipper, "You're TK, right? Matt's little brother?" 

TK stiffened slightly at the use of her brother's name before remembering that Jun had stopped chasing his brother. He nodded to at her. "Yah." 

Jun closed her book using her finger as a bookmark. "So, what can I help you with TK?" 

He took a step closer to the table. "Well, you see I ..." He stop staring at the table breathless. Every one of the books on the table was a Shakespeare play. Jun's finger held a place in _Othello. _ _Kari was right. This is a great place for Shakespeare help._ Was TK's first thought before a horrifying thought struck him. _What if JUN is sending me those notes? Ahhhhh!_

Jun noticed him looking at her books. "Oh, I guess you noticed their all Shakespeare. He's cool, isn't he? I'm dating this real cool, dreamy guy named Jim Kido. He talked me into reading some of these plays. Jim's really smart and likes theater...." 

As Jun gushed about Jim, TK sighed. Ok, so it was a little silly to think Jun was sending him notes. Jun gushed on and on about Jim until she remembered TK was still in the room. 

"Well, I guess you didn't come here to talk Shakespeare or about Jim." 

"Well , actually, I did." TK said pulling up a chair at the table. "At least, talk about Shakespeare, that is. I need some help." 

Jun raised and eyebrow. "School report?" She guessed. 

"No, actually I've been getting some notes. Shakespeare sonnets. I'm trying to figure out whose sending them. If Davis isn't here, maybe you could help." 

Jun shook her head. "Don't worry. Davis is here. Besides I'm not very knowledgeable on any Sonnets. I think Davis read more about them then I did." Jun opened her book again. "Davis isn't in the apartment right now. Go out to the hallway and find the stairs to the roof. They're always unlocked. Davis is up there doing whatever weird things my brother does." She turned back to her book. 

"Thanks." TK said standing up from the table and heading for the door. 

Jun waved a hand. "Any time TA." 

TK stopped and looked back at Davis' sister. She didn't look up from her book. He shook his head amused. Davis must rub off on his sister. 

******** 

TK found the roof easily and climbed the stairs. Soon he'd hopefully have the note matter cleared up. Well, hopefully Davis knew as much about Shakespeare as Kari and Jun said. 

TK reached the top of the stairs an opened the second door that lead to the roof. He stepped out and looked around. It looked like a storage place for left over construction materials and recyclables. 

It didn't take long to find his red headed friend. Davis was sitting on a ledge, gazing out at the city. He looked pretty down, with his head in his hands and his eyes half closed. 

TK walked over. "Hey, Davis." He said quietly, not wanting to startle the holder of friendship. The redhead jumped slightly then glared at TK 

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked hotly. 

TK resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What a nice welcome. 

"Hello to you too Davis." TK said with a grin. 

Davis scowled back. "What do you want TA?" 

"I want some help. Can we talk?" 

"No, I have nothing to talk with you about." The red head picked up a dowel from the roof and tapped it impatiently against the ledge he sat on. 

"Why not? Are you mad at me or something? What did I do?" 

A glare. "I'm not mad at you. Go away." 

"Come on. Can't we talk?" TK smiled hopefully. 

"No!" 

"Please?" 

"Geeez, can't you go away?" Davis yelled hitting TK lightly across the knees with his dowel. 

"Hey!" TK cried before stooping and grabbing his own dowel. He held it in front of him like a sword and glared at Davis. "What was that for?" 

"Give me my long sword." Davis replied, moving his hands on the dowels so the held it like a sword too. 

TK blinked in surprise. He recognized that line. Maybe Kari was right. If Davis could quote Shakespeare he had to have read some. It seemed like Davis wanted to duel and TK couldn't refuse. He tapped Davis dowel with his own and gave his own quote. 

"This is as uncivil as strange." TK said as he and Davis slowly circled around each other dowels high. "I be-seech you do this courteous office," again their dowels connected. "as to know of the knight what my offence to him is?" 

Davis thought for a moment "Youth," he said "What-so ever thou art, thou art but a scury fellow;" 

Davis swung his dowel down fast but TK blocked it. 

"Put thy rapier up!" 

They clashed dowels a few more times before Davis started quoting again. 

"Away to heaven, Respective lenity, and fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!" Davis stopped cold for a moment as he thought for the next part of the quote. Shrugging he picked up further into the line. "Either thou or I or both must go with him." 

TK grinned remembering the next line. "Thou wretched boy!" TK said as he tripped Davis causing the red head to stumble. TK cheered in triumph. 

"If you strike me down I will become more powerful then you could possibly imagine." Davis vowed on his knees. 

"That's not Shake ....owwwww!" TK cried out as Davis jumped up and rapped him hard on the head with his dowel. The blond boy stumbled backwards tripping over a pile of newspapers and hitting his head hard on the corner of the door. He let out anther cry before falling the whole way to the cement floor groaning and clutching his head. That had hurt. 

"Oh shit! TK are you all right?" Davis called out of TK's line of sight. 

TK let out a groan that was suppose to be an obscene remark. He wondered briefly if he hit his head hard enough to get brain damage. Damn that Davis. All he wanted was help on the stupid secret admirer thing. 

"TK?" Davis asked quietly this time closer to TK. TK ignored him, content on gently probing his pounding flesh with his fingertip. Wondering if he was bleeding, he took his hand from the ache and put it in fount of his face. He blinked stupidly at two blurry hands instead of one. He blinked again trying to get rid of his double vision long enough to see if there was blood on his hand. 

So intent on the pain he barley noticed when his companion sat down beside him and any way opted to ignore him. That is until Davis wrapped his arms around TK's shoulders and gently pulled TK's head into his lap. TK grunted in protest. He didn't want Davis hurting him any more then he already had. Hands gently parted his hair and he felt warm breath and he could picture what Davis looked like intently studying his wound wondering if it was serious. TK tensed for when a flash of pain from Davis' clumsiness. So when hands actually touched the hurt part TK let out a hiss but mostly from surprise, not pain. It didn't hurt at all, actually. Fingertips only barley brushed him and the fingertips were cool to his scalp. He mentally sighed and relaxed. 

After one more light brush, Davis moved his hand away letting the blonde's hair fall messily back. TK felt the boy shift underneath him and he opened his eye. Remorseful chocolate eyes stared back at him. 

"It doesn't look like your bleeding." Davis said. 

"Thanks." Was TK's reply but he wasn't sure for what. Thanks for bashing me on the head and then feeling guilty. At least, Davis hadn't broken into hysterical laughter. At least, not yet. Smiling tensely, Davis helped TK sit up. Davis muttered something, then stared at the roof intently. 

"What?" TK asked not hearing him. 

"I said....Imsorryok?" Davis said very fast. 

TK smirked. Davis apologizing to him? This was great! All his instincts said to draw it out. "What was that Davis. I'm sorry. I just took a blow to my head. Say it louder and slower." TK sang out. 

Davis glared. "I said sorry, you stupid blonde, you." Davis stood up and stomped a few feet away back to TK, arms crossed. TK, to say the least, was surprised. What had made the red head so mad? He stood up and made his way timidly over to the holder of courage. 

"Davis?" TK asked gingerly. "Are you mad at me?" 

Davis snorted. "What gave you that idea?" 

"Um, that fact that you're mad at me." 

"You went out with Kari." 

TK's eyes widened in understanding and a slight pang of hurt radiated in his heart. Of COURSE, Davis was mad at him. Davis liked Kari and was jealous that HE, TK had gone out with her. TK mentally sighed and opened his mouth to explain to the redhead that he didn't like Kari he just wanted an explanation of the note. 

The redhead whirled around glaring and hands on his hips before TK could talk. 

"How could you be so stupid to think those notes were from Kari?" 

TK mind clicked. Davis knew who had sent the notes. TK calmed himself down hoping to hide how excited he was that he'd finally learn who his secret admirer was. Davis was still glaring so TK shrugged. 

"They sounded like they were from Kari." 

Davis looked skeptical. "They were written by Shakespeare, stupid. How could they sound like Kari?" 

TK flushed but also had to control a giggle he wanted to let out. This was the first time someone repeatedly insisted he was an idiot (With the exception of Yolei because Yolei called everyone stupid all the time.) and found it even funnier that that person was Davis. 

"See, I thought they were a code. One said _'Have from forest shook three summers pride. Three beauteous springs to yellow autumn turn'd'_. You know the one I'm talking about?" 

Davis nodded. 

"I thought it meant three years. The time the person knew me. Kari was the most likely person to have sent me the note, who knew me longest." TK watched the redhead to see his reaction._ He should be happy. _He thought bitterly, _Now he knows I don't want to go out with **His** Kari. _

Oddly, the redhead's reaction didn't look like relief or happiness because of the Kari situation. The only thing he really looked was _speechless._ Davis opened his mouth then closed it two or three times. His arms uncrossed and made fists by his side. 

With his head down, Davis muttered. "The person who sent you those notes can't pretend to be smart enough to think stuff like that." 

So, there was no secret meaning behind the notes. But it was an admirer right. TK wanted to ask Davis but the holder of courage seemed extreme peeved at him. All he could figure was that Yolei hadn't sent them. If she had they undoubtedly would have a secret message behind them. Yolei liked to make her own riddles that only Izzy, Ken and Cody ever solved. Yolei out. Who had sent him the notes? 

"You weren't suppose to go looking for the person who sent you those sonnets, you know." 

TK looked up as the redhead started speaking again. Davis' expression was hard to read. Sad, maybe. 

"Why wasn't I suppose to know?" TK asked. 

Davis shrugged. "I donno. You just weren't." 

TK scoffed. "The person who sent them would have to realize I'd be curious and want to know who sent them." 

Davis' face flashed with annoyance. "If he.... er that person had wanted you to find....um them they would have let you." 

TK noticed the slip of Davis' tongue. So, the note sender was a boy. Great. "Why doesn't that person want me to know who they are." He decided not to mention hearing the slip. 

Davis seemed relived. Also angry. "Because they don't!" He exploded, "If they wanted to be know I would have signed the stupid Sonnets! Ok?" 

TK's eye widened at that slip. Davis had sent the sonnets. He couldn't believe it. 

"Are you saying you sent me the notes?" 

The red head stood mouth flapping for a moment before he went back to his angry look glaring. A blush had started up his cheeks though. "So, what if I did send them? It doesn't matter. I have changed my mind. I don't like you. You, you're stupid." 

TK's hope rose. Davis had sent the notes! 

The redhead's hands left his hips and the boy was hugging himself sadly. Though he was still glaring his eyes were filled with unshed tears. 

"And, and you obviously don't feel the same way, so I'm stupid. Stupid for trying and thinking you might feel the same way but, but..." By now the whole angry thing had gave way to meek mumbling and the redhead was edging to the door. "And I'm sorry that I did it at all." 

With a bright smile, TK sprang at the redhead wrapping his arms around the goggled boy's neck. Without a second thought, he leaned in and gently kissed Davis. He couldn't believe Davis liked him back and Davis had sent him the note and Davis was kissing him back. TK felt like he should start glowing at any minute. Was it his imagination or did the holder of courage taste somewhat like cinnamon? 

They broke away TK grinning like an idiot and Davis looking confused. 

"What the...how...I thought...You said....You like...and I like...." 

TK stopped Davis babbling by gently caressing his cheek. "You know, Davis sometimes it's ok to shut up and just kiss." 

Davis grinned and they kissed again. Just lightly before they pulled apart. TK and Davis sat on the roof Davis clutching TK's hand. TK smiled and kissed Davis' hand. 

"Ok," TK started. "I get that you like me even if I'm surprised. You get that I like you too, right?" 

Davis nodded. 

"Good. I get that you sent me the note but I don't get why you sent me those poems? Is it just because you like Shakespeare?" 

"Well," Davis started scratching his head. "You know how Jun's been hanging around Joe's brother Jim?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, he got her into the whole Shakespeare thing and for a while it was all she could talk about. Well, one day she read this article and she was all excited and had to tell me about it." Davis trailed off and looked at TK 

"So?" TK prodded "What was the article about?" 

"Well," Davis started, hesitantly. "You know, there's a lot of controversy surrounding Shakespeare. Some people say he didn't write all the plays they say he did. Other people say that, well, he was gay." 

"Gay?" 

"Yeah. The sonnet shall I compare thee to a summers day. Jun showed me that one. Supposedly it's suppose to be written to a guy." Davis smiled at TK. "When I heard that poem it sounded like he was describing you. Every line reminded me of you! That poem kept running around my brain 'til I finally had to send it to you. After that I found Shakespeare poem and another. I wasn't actually planing on you finding out I sent them." 

"Well," TK said, running Davis hand across his cheek. "I'm glad I found out." 

"Yeah, me too." 

"Hey, Davis?" 

"Yeah?" Davis answered turning his head so the two boy's noses touched. 

"Since you know all this Shakespeare stuff can you recite more Shakespeare to me." 

Davis flushed, a look TK thought looked great on the red head. "Are you sure?" He asked shyly 

"Positive." 

"OK." Davis turned so he looked TK straight in the eyes. "Here goes. 'The little Love-god lying once asleep Laid by his side his heart-inflaming brand, Whilst........" 

The end of the sonnet was lost as Davis kissed TK again. 

"Hey!" TK protested. "Aren't you gonna tell me the end?" 

"I'll tell you later TA." Davis promised before they kissed. 

The End 

******* 

A/N-Ok so what do you think? My first Daikeru. Yay! 

First, I have to say sorry to Boongar girl for this taking soooo long to write. Her birthday was September 23 so I'm about a week late. Happy belated birthday buddy. 

Second, I really don't know all that much on Shakespeare. All I know is mostly from 9/10 English and the research I did online for a school report. Like I said in the story, there is a controversy if Shakespeare is Bi. He was married but supposedly had affairs with one woman and a man. Although I believe it, don't hold this as cold fact. Though if you are curious about this, I suggest you read through his sonnets. 

Third, I apologies if I quoted any thing wrong. My bad. 

In case you're wondering where the quotes TK and Davis used came form here they are: 

Davis - "Give me my long sword." This is Capulet from Romeo and Juliet. Act one. 

TK - "This is as uncivil as strange. I be-seech you do this courteous office, as to know of the knight what my offence to him is?" Viola from Twelfth Night when Sir Andrew challenges her to a duel. Act 4. 

Davis -"Youth, What-soever thou art, thou art but a scury fellow;" Sir Andrews letter to Viola from Twelfth Night. Act 4. 

TK -"Put thy rapier up!" Romeo to Mercutio from Romeo and Juliet. Act 3. 

Davis -"Away to heaven, Respective lenity, and fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!" "Either thou or I or both must go with him." Romeo to Tybalt after Mercutio dies. (Mercutio is the him they must go with by the way. And it's Tybalt who goes with him.) From Romeo and Juliet. Act 3 

TK -"Thou wretched boy!" Tybalt from Romeo and Juliet. Act 3. 

Davis -"If you strike me down I will become more powerful then you could possibly imagine." Obi-wan Kenobi from Star Wars: A New Hope. Scene on the Death star. Duh. I might of quoted this one wrong. I just guessed. 

Well, that's all. Except for the fact I don't own Digimon. I don't own Shakespeare. I don't own Star Wars. If I owned any of the three I'd be so rich it wouldn't be funny. Please review. 


End file.
